


Bound to You

by stratskosphere4



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Bad Romance, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Loose Non-Con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratskosphere4/pseuds/stratskosphere4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra unabashedly admires her in chains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> **_(Ficlet, random writings. Disclaimer: I own nothing but this.)_ **

She doesn’t feel ashamed with herself.

Not _one_ bit.

Sometimes it was to teach her not to go _wandering_ after one of their fellow Returners. Sometimes it was meant as given lesson; like one time it was a slap in her face from her that earned her the manacles in return.

She had her angry moments. She knew _precisely_ how to handle most of them.

Sometimes however, she _would_ give in and specifically ask for them. That is _if_ she was willing to give her that relief of maintaining some of her _taken_ freedom.

Even while the manacles had been twin-cuffed, one link attached at both ends, she was very satisfied having _two_ sets of them to use in bed. One set’s end attached to one of her _wrists_ , the other set’s end attached to the bedrails.

Either that or she would simply bind her ankles to the foot part with that bedrail down there and have a lot of _guilty_ fun fastening the ones at the head part of the bedrail.

She looks so damn _beautiful_ in them anyway. Who _would_ blame her for being _straightforward_?

If she wriggles too much in the _heat_ of the moment, and her wrists ended up _bruising_ from the restraints, she’d simply use Cure on them after, or run her fingers along them and soothe them softly in her caring grasps, _if_ the bruises weren’t agonizingly _blue_.

She was getting over the bad memories of being locked in South Figaro and bounded with them during her unfortunate imprisonment. She was _very_ pleased with that.

Terra wouldn’t ever let her use the manacles on _her_ though. Those suggestions given before normally ended up with the same outcome; she’d regret _ever_ mentioning the idea. One time, Celes was in _way_ over her head and whimpered while struggling against her _touch_ and her muffled pleading became Terra’s reward.

She hadn’t suggested the idea anymore _ever since_.

Celes hated it so much at the beginning. She _knew_ it was wrong. It was so wrong, that it didn’t matter. It was so wrong, but for some reason it felt _right_. Sometimes it was exactly what _she_ wanted and she couldn’t dispute over it when she was very _willing_.

It felt _good_.

Knowing how much she _loves_ her.

She _loves_ her too.

But sometimes she _would_ resist them. It would be only a matter of time till she’s been put back in her place.

Terra unabashedly admires her in chains. 

However it has been taking them both quite some time to have her grow an irresistible affinity for _them_.

They’ll work on it. Terra’s _certain_.

Celes’ _unconditionally_ bound to her. That reason alone is _more_ than enough.

**_ (~fin~) _ **


End file.
